


Tornado

by alexacobblepot



Series: Bittersweet Seranades [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hurt, Implied Gobblepot, Nygmapot -- established relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexacobblepot/pseuds/alexacobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me how you could sleep at night<br/>Having lied to these eyes<br/>You could feel the relief<br/>The lying awake at night<br/>Wonder and know at the same time<br/>To know his face and his name<br/>Made me lose my mind<br/>I fell apart for the last time</p><p> </p><p>Edward knows the truth, but he would never admit it. All he knows is Osvalda comes to him and not Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tornado

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit: "Tornado" -- Adema
> 
> Takes place the night after "Hurricane"

Gentle fingers caressed the raven hair of the sleeping woman in bed next to him. He looked over at her -- his perfect, broken bird. She looked so fragile, so innocent. Even earlier that night, as he lay under her as she rode him hard and fast, there was something delicate about her. He knew his Miss Penguin was the furthest thing from delicate or innocent, but those wide, blue eyes and that petulant tone she had always made him think she was. 

Even when she orgasmed and moaned out Jim's name instead of Ed's in a moment of passion, Ed let it go. It had been the same thing with Kristen, hadn't it? He always came in second. But with Osvalda, it no longer mattered. He could give her what Jim could not. 

He could give her his heart, his submission. And he was Miss Penguin's boy through and through. He knew it from the moment he had saved her, nursed her back to health. He knew it the moment she came back to him once she was fully healed. When she straddled him on his couch, kissing him like he was water and she was dying of thirst. Even when she let him roll them over so he was on top, she had control of him. 

She may be the dominant one, but Ed still had his own power over her. She kept coming back to him. And he knew he could do things to her body that Jim would never be able to do. He knew how to make her come, make her lose herself in him. 

Even if she always moaned Jim's name at the end, Edward had her. And Jim did not.


End file.
